User talk:Droks/Archive 1
Magebane Where did my build go? --Droks 19:43, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :It was deleted as inferior per PvX:WELL. If you want to, you can ask an admin and they'll restore it and move it to your userspace. --71.229 19:53, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::I would like that. --Droks 19:58, 13 March 2008 (EDT) :::It's at User:Droks/Build:E/R Magebane. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(sysop) 20:03, 13 March 2008 (EDT) ::::Thank you --Droks 20:05, 13 March 2008 (EDT) Epic Well, some guys already tried to explain. You might wanna check out the talk page for that. Also, when you said the stuff about the nerfs... And that it Penetrating/Sundering were nerfed because your build was too powerful, well. Look: the majority of the people here thought your build was bad, plain and simple. So when you say some skills got nerfed because of your (bad) build, it sounds pretty ridiculous to those people. And yes, I'm one of those people. So it sounded quite ridiculous to me. And that's why I nominated on Epic. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 14:49, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Hello You seem very sure of your excellence at Guild Wars. Why? Lord of all tyria 15:13, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :I have r5 gladiator --Droks 15:17, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Hold on, I have an image macro for this situation. --71.229 15:20, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Oh boy, here comes the kitty. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:21, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::The kitty? No clown? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:22, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Kitty > Clown. srs bsns. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:23, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Couldn't find it, so here's a picture of Dick Cheney with a boner. --71.229 15:36, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :He's having a good time, apparently. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:36, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::Must be the... Whatever he's drinking. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:46, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::Manliness juice. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:47, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Actually, it's the blood, tears, and semen of a young war orphan. --71.229 15:49, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::I drink it on a daily basis, it's the scource of eternal youth. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:52, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Then why is he bald? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 15:53, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Because if you wanna stop the balding process, you'll also have to rape a young war orphan on a weekly basis. Eternal youth is complicated, you know. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 15:55, 10 April 2008 (EDT) - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 09:59, 11 April 2008 (EDT) Vengeance isn't good. Whiteboy 17:06, 10 April 2008 (EDT) prof=mo/anyvengeancevengeancevengeancevengeancevengeancevengeancevengeancevengeance/build Amirite? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:07, 10 April 2008 (EDT) prof=me/mo fast=12+1+3echoechovengeance/build tbh. --71.229.204.25 17:10, 10 April 2008 (EDT) prof=me/mo fast=12+1+3echoechovengeancemending/build Fixed. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:11, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :STOP IT --Droks 17:13, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::NEVER! ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:14, 10 April 2008 (EDT) ::guys i meen it geez — Skakid 17:14, 10 April 2008 (EDT) prof=me/mo fast=12+1+3 dom=8+3 heal=2 prot=8echoechovengeancemendingof healinghandsempathyspike/build WHY YOU MAKE ME DO THIS But srsly, Droks is a troll. <3 --71.229.204.25 17:15, 10 April 2008 (EDT) :Yeah. Thought so. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 17:15, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Dear Droks I would like to thank you for posting the builds that you have. Without them, I don't know what I would have done for that time that I spent on your builds. Especially the vengeance team. I was shocked when I saw that, so much so that I almost fell from my chair. Reading the talk page especially made me realize the true extent of your intelligence. What you have displayed there, I will never forget. You builds have brought much enjoyment to my life. Lord Belar 18:45, 10 April 2008 (EDT) Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go explain to my parents why I've been laughing uncontrollably for the past ten minutes. :cough cough, cough cough Antiarchangel NO U 09:28, 11 April 2008 (EDT) ::They are pretty fucking funny i'll admit. Rawrawr 12:33, 11 April 2008 (EDT) :::Pure manliness. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 12:35, 11 April 2008 (EDT)